The Music In Me
by Queen Em
Summary: I-pod shuffle challenge, focusing on the beauty and heartbreak of the relationships the Ace Attorney cast face. "I'm not ashamed of you Phoenix, I love you." "You have a funny way of showing it." Predominately P/E, can love conquer all?
1. Romeo and Juliet

**Hello all!**

**This is my version of the i-pod challenge, I wrote down the songs that randomly played and created stories inspired by them. They are stand alones but also act as fragments for a longer story. Phoenix and Edgeworth are at the centre but other characters do feature as a running theme is the importance of the different relationships in one's life. **

**I hope you enjoy and any feedback is much appreciated.**

**Peace Out**

**QE xxx**

**Romeo and Juliet**

'I can't do the talk like they talking on the tv,

And I can't do a love song like the way its meant to be.

I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you,

I can't do anything except be in love with you.'

-Dire Straits (Steve Knightly cover version)

"I'll miss you," Phoenix said softly, gently trailing his hand down his lover's bare chest that he was resting his head on.

"I'll miss you too." Edgeworth replied, kissing the defence attorney's forehead, stroking the spiky hair that nuzzled his chest.

"I wish you weren't going for so long."

"I know," the prosecutor sighed, holding him tightly, "it's a great opportunity but a month without seeing you is going to be so hard."

Phoenix rested his head on his lovers shoulder and snuggled tightly into him, hiding his watery eyes, wanting to support Edgeworth but devastated he would be the other side of the world for a month, especially after the hell they'd gone through to actually be together at last.

"Please let me take you to the airport tomorrow, I want to say goodbye to you properly, like a real couple would, especially after all we've been through to actually be together."

Edgeworth sighed guiltily and said softly, "the press will be everywhere you know that, we'll be all over the gossip sites, the papers, now is not the time. You know some of them have still got a target on my back."

"We're lovers not criminals," Phoenix said angrily, turning away, "I'm sick of hiding. I'm not going to see you for a month, I want to kiss my boyfriend goodbye at the airport not release a bomb. Its like you're ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you Phoenix, I love you, you know that." Edgeworth said feeling terribly guilty as he looked sadly at Phoenix's back.

"You have a funny way of showing it." His words were a short snap as he hunched his body away defensively.

"Don't be mad," Edgeworth said softly, turning over and wrapping his arms around Phoenix, bringing him into his body. Although he initially lay stiff, Phoenix soon pressed his back into his lover's chest, still pouting sadly. "One day we can show the world our love, just not right now."

"You've been saying that for months."

"I know," Edgeworth sighed feeling even guiltier when Phoenix furiously wiped his eyes, refusing to turn over and look at him, "one day darling I promise. I love you, more than anything, that's all that matters, we're finally together, where we were meant to be. Now this is our last night together, please lets not spend it awkwardly spooning, hug me back, let me see your beautiful face."

Phoenix shifted his weight but didn't turn over, still lying stiffly, trying not to cry. Edgeworth pouted and gently kissed his neck, "please darling," he whispered almost begging. With a sad sigh, Phoenix turned over and wrapped his arms around Edgeworth, burying his head in his chest, his eyes still a little wet, no longer trying to fight the tears.

"I love you, so much Phoenix." Edgeworth said holding him tight, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of his lover, the faint note of coffee and his musky cologne bringing tears to his eyes knowing this would be the last time he held him in a while.

"Love you too," Phoenix murmured almost inaudibly, closing his own eyes as he sank into his warm embrace trying to hold back the tears that they were still hiding their love from the world and Edgeworth didn't seem to be in a rush to reveal it.

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**


	2. I Am What I Am

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for all the support on the last section, so glad you re enjoying it! This is another one-shot but does fit into the whole story. We're travelling back in time a bit, perhaps not the deepest of stories but we've all had those first date jitters!**

**Peace Out,**

**QE x**

**I Am What I Am**

'It's my world that I want to have a little pride in,

My world and it's not a place I have to hide in.'

- La Cage aux Folles

Looking sceptically in the mirror, Miles Edgeworth ran the comb through his silver locks that despite his careful styling, naturally fell into place with his bangs falling elegantly across his face. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was actually rather nervous, he hadn't been on a date in a very long time. His last and only real relationship had ended almost 2 years a go and although he indulged in the odd one night stand or two, an actual date with a person he actually liked was more than a little daunting. Turning around to look in the full-length mirror, he smoothed down his expensive silk shirt, hoping the bright purple fabric didn't make him look too pale. Long ago had he given up trying to add more colour into his snow-white complexion and simply embraced his pale skin that was almost porcelain. Chiselled cheek bones highlighted his piercing blue eyes and he hoped his date wouldn't notice he had a bit of concealer under his eyes to hide the permanent dark circles that sat there. Spraying a touch more cologne on, he took a steadying breath to calm his uncharacteristic nerves; his date would be here any minute. The prosecutor had actually been quite flattered when his date offered to pick him up and was also secretly relieved he didn't have to go to an unfamiliar apartment block where there was often the awkward issue of potentially needing to take the elevator. Although his fear was self-proclaimed irrational, he wasn't getting into a metal box any time soon and always dreaded the awkward moment where he half heartedly lied that he was claustrophobic, 20 flights of stairs could be a real mood killer. One day he hoped he would be able to get over his unreasonable fear that stemmed from his traumatic childhood, but for now he simply accepted that nightmares would plague his sleep and he would always have to leave a few minutes early to take the stairs. Thinking such thoughts made him more nervous, weren't you supposed to talk about your childhood on first dates, well there was a can of worms that would send any normal human being running! Edeworth sighed again, he really was a piece of work, how do you answer the standard first date question of where did you grow up? 'Well my father was murdered when I was 8 and for 20 years I thought I had killed him. That was until my former guardian was revealed to have killed my own father as an ultimate revenge act, despite having raised me for 10 years. What about you?' The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts, he liked this person and if it was meant to be his flaws and quirks would be overlooked, he hoped. Smiling, Edgeworth thought he actually looked pretty sexy in his tights trousers and casually coifed hair, he might be a piece of work but it's who he is.

Walking to the door he smiled as his date kissed him on the cheek and said with a shy smile, "you look wonderful."

Blushing a little, Edgeworth smiled back and decided to run with it, flaws, quirks and all. Pouring them a large glass of wine he chuckled to himself as he muttered 'I am what I am, and I'm coming for you Phoenix Wright.' Walking back to the lounge he smiled at the gorgeous man in his house, a slight sprint in his Cuban-heeled step as he sat next to him, making sure he got a glimpse of his tight jeans in the process.

**Thanks for reading, any feedback is much appreciated!**

**QE xx**


End file.
